Forever and Always
by XxPriestess.ReneexX
Summary: May is really upset about something Drew said to her, but this time instead of just giving her a rose and walking away, Drew adds something a little extra in is apology to May... This is a Fluffy! :


Me: May will you do the disclaimer please?

May: Alrighty!

May: Disclaimer: Renee here does NOT own Pokemon nor will she ever. Got it Good.

Forever and Always.

"Ugh, I can't stand that Drew! Why does he always have to put me down! I'm a good coordinator too!" May Maple vented as she walked along the sandy beach. Little did she know the green haired emerald eyed boy she was talking about was closer than she thought.

Drew:

He felt really bad, like he did every time he said something that hurt May's feelings. He honestly couldn't help it, it was the only way he could get May to notice him without him getting nervous like every time he saw that blue eyed beauty. Drew sighed as he watched May kick some more sand around. _Wow she's still angry _he thought surprised. She was never mad at him for this long. He must really have hit a nerve this time. He sighed again and flicked his green hair. _Why do I have to be such a jerk to the only person that I actually care about what they think about me_ he though with another glance at May. He just wished there was some way he could tell May how he really felt. Before it was too late and she hated him forever.

May:

May sat down on the sandy beach with a huff, she was now somewhat calmed down and was feeling a bit better as well. _Why does he have to be so mean, and why did I have to fall for that jerk! He probaby doesn't even care about me!_ May thought angrily her face scrunched up into anger and sorrow. Yes the May Maple had feelings for the emerald eyed coordinator Drew Rose. May looked up at the starry night sky and laughed quietly. In the sky the stars took the form of a beautiful rose. May looked down as something suddenly dropped into her lap. It was a red rose. She looked up guessing already who it probably was. She smiled it was Drew.

Third Person:

Drew sat down next to May, the two teens just stared at each other neither of them spoke afraid of saying something that would ruin the moment. Each one had their minds working at full speed. You could practically see the gears moving in their heads, you could hear the loud thumping of their in sync hearts. Finally Drew had the courage and determination to say something he always wanted to. "May..." he started quietly, "Yes" she answered just as quietly. Both still looking into each others love filled eyes. "I... I just... I... I'm sorry for what I said earlier" he said blushing at the end, he had chickened out too afraid of getting rejected. May slightly disappointed smiled "It's okay I forgive you" she said playing with the rose he had given her. She thought maybe he was going to tell her he had feelings but was saddened when he didn't.

Drew half smiled still not happy that he hadn't had the guts to say how he felt. The two teens sat in that silence May looking over the beach's water and Drew staring at May's beautiful face. May sighed and closed her eyes for a fraction of a second before she reopened them and started to stand up. "It's getting late I should probably be getting back to the Pokemon Center, Bye Drew" she said before she started walking back down the beach.

Drew punched the ground after May and vanished in the distance. "Why do I have to be so weak! Why does she make me feel this way!" he yelled angrily. He couldn't stand it anymore. He had to tell her and he had to tell her now or he just might go crazy. Quickly Drew got up and sprinted after May. Hoping he would catch up before she made it back to the Center.

May:

She sighed as she smelt her rose. So sweet and delicious she thought it kind of reminded her of Drew. Drew he was always on her mind. She couldn't stand it, but she was to scared of being rejected he was always so mean to her he probably didn't even care she was falling apart on the inside. Just as May reached the end of the beach she thought she heard something in the distance. She turned around and gasped at what she saw, Drew running up the beach calling her name. Smiling May started running towards him as well with the biggest smile on her face. "DREW!" she called back just as Drew yelled out another "MAY!"

Finally after what seemed like a lifetime, which was really only about 7 minutes May and Drew finally reached each other both out of breath, red faced and breathing hard. "Drew *breath* I *breath*-" but she was cut off as a sudden pair of warm lips crashed onto her own. May gasped at the sudden contact which made Drew smirk a little. After the initial shock that Drew was kissing her she closed her eyes and started kissing him back. Quickly it got heated and May's arms find their way around Drew's neck while Drew's arms found their way around May's waist, firm and tight.

Too soon they both broke away from the lack of air. Breathing heavily May rested her head on Drew chest with her eyes closed and a small smile on her face. Drew's arms unconsciously pulled May closer to himself. "May..." he whispered in her ear making her shiver. Drew smirked at that, he was glad it was him who could make her shiver and not another guy. "Yes" she whispered back eyes still closed. "I was scared to say this before, but considering recent events I think I can do it" he said smiling. May blushed and looked up into his captivating emerald eyes, unable to respond. Drew smiled "May, I... I Love You, I have ever since the first day I looked into your beautiful blue eyes. Every time you were determined to win, the way your spirits were always lifted, and your beautiful appeals whenever we had a contest. May Maple I am truly head over heels for you and only you" he finished looking away and blushing.

May looked at him an expression of shock on her face. After it sunk in May smiled and brought Drew's face closer to hers. Drew's face was full of surprise and shock, he hadn't expected any reaction from her. "Drew" she whispered bringing her face in closer to hers. His eyes finding her lips, want evident in his eyes. "I Love You Too" she whispered, then closed the gap between their lips.

This kiss was slower and not as heated. It was sweet and full of love. After they broke away May's head was on Drew's chest and his head on top of hers both had a smile on their faces. "Forever?" May asked looking up once more and leaning in. "And Always" Drew said closing the gap. One more kiss to their perfect ending.

Hey guys! Okay so number one: My Micro soft word isn't working so, I'm using my mom's laptop. I have chapter 2 of my AAML story finished but I am unable to post it because of Word not working. Sorry about that, I'll get it fixed as soon as I can! Thanks! Review please, they make me happy and inspire me to write! :)

XOXO- Renee


End file.
